


Heart Flurries

by VivyLovesHorror



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, Gay Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, M/M, Romance, U.A. High School (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivyLovesHorror/pseuds/VivyLovesHorror
Summary: Hizashi and Aizawa are walking to their dorms from school in during a cold winter day, when Hizashi decides to inquire about Aizawa's plans for Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Kudos: 29





	Heart Flurries

**Author's Note:**

> To preface this: Incase someone doesn't know- Christmas Eve is seen as a romantic holiday in Japan.  
> Also, this isn't one of my better works, but I had fun making it and I wanted to share.  
> Okay, that's all, enjoy! ^^

Walking out of the tall glass building, side by side stood 2 bestfriends.

“Jeeze, my hands are freezing out here dude!!!” Hizashi whined as he blew his breath into his hands, desperately yearning to gain some type of warmth.

“You saw the forecast, and yet- somehow, you forgot to bring gloves?” Aizawa asked, deadpanned as he looked up at him.

“I could’ve sworn I had them in my pocket dude! They either fell out, or I forgot ‘em at home somehow.” Hizashi said as he shivered and hastily shoved his hands in his pockets upon gaining the tiniest lick of warmth.

Aizawa rolled his eyes and scoffed at the boy beside him. Always so forgetful… It was annoying… Although, he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that his loud and bubbly personality weren’t a part of his charm.

Afterall, they wouldn’t be friends if he didn’t enjoy his company to  _ some  _ extent.

In a comfortable silence, the two continued walking away from UA.

Hizashi quietly looked at his best friend with a sense of warm fondness…

He balled his hands up into fists in his pockets as he thought of how delightful it would be, if he perhaps…

Warmed his hands up…

...by holding Shota’s.

Hizashi gasped at himself quietly and gently smacked his cheeks to snap himself out of it.

“Stop it, stop it, stop it” he mumbled as he gathered himself.

Aizawa looked up at Hizashi curiously as he watched him get flustered out of seemingly nowhere.

Hizashi suddenly became aware of how strange he must’ve looked, and chuckled awkwardly as he put his hands back into his pockets “S-sorry…” he stammered.

Aizawa quickly lost interest, and the silence resumed.

The type of silence that’s okay, because you’re quietly relishing being in the company of someone dear...

It’s…

Nice…

. . .

“So, you got anyone special to spend Christmas Eve with Aizawa?” Hizashi asked, unceremoniously breaking the silence.

Startled by the sudden inquiry of such a topic, Aizawa turned red and snapped his head around to glare at Hizashi with crimson luminescent eyes as his hair began to float upward.

“ _ YAMADA _ .” he exclaimed rather firmly.

Hizashi jolted back and raised his hands in surrender as he stammered “Y-Yo- listen dude- I was just curious!!! No need to get all erase-y on me man!!!”

Aizawa groaned and let his hair drop back down, and blinked, rubbing his eyes.

“Dammit-” he groaned “Why the world would you be curious about something like that anyway…?” he questioned.

Hizashi chuckled a bit.

“You know man… I mean- you’re not ugly…”

“Gee, thanks.”

“N-No!!!” Hizashi exclaimed “What I mean is- you know, a lot of chicks actually think you’re kinda cute or whatever… And… y’know- you’ve been breaking hearts all year. So I just figured you must have a secret girlfriend or something!!!” 

Aizawa froze as he took time to process this. Eventually, he ended up sighing tiredly as per usual. “Yamada…. That’s…  _ really  _ fucking stupid…”

“How come…?”

Aizawa opened his mouth to reply before quietly closing it.

He supposed it wasn’t  _ that  _ ridiculous of a conclusion to reach.

Y’know, except for the possibility that he  _ could  _ just want to be single, but he could just sense that that wasn’t a possibility in Hizashi’s mind.

“It just is…” he ended up grumbling.

“If you aren’t taken already… then what’s up dude?! How come you don’t have a girlfriend or something, that’s totally bogus!!!”

“Why is it any of your  _ business _ ?”

“Because I’m your bestest friend in the whole wide world bro!!!” Hizashi shouted.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Aizawa grumbled.

Though…

He hated to admit it, but he was right.

Though he was excessive in his wording describing it… Hizashi  _ was _ his best friend…

…

Could he… trust him with the truth…?

Surely trusting such a loud-mouthed thing with such confidential information would be a dire mistake.

But…

Hizashi continued to poke and prod at Aizawa, nudging him playfully “C’mooon man, you totally have a secret girlfriend don’t cha?~” he said.

“ _ No _ .” Aizawa groaned.

“You serious? Oh my go- C’mon then man, let’s find you a nice girl before it’s too late then!!!” Hizashi said, grabbing his arm and turning around

“What?! No!” Aizawa exclaimed.

“Dude c’mon you need a date-”

“Yamada you are fucking ridiculous! I don’t need a girlfriend!!!

“C’mon dude, why not?!”

“B-Because!!!” 

“ _ Becauuusse… _ ?” Hizashi asked, giving him a self-assured look that just screamed “Gotcha”.

Aizawa turned red and yanked his arm away from Hizashi and looked down.

“Because…” he said before trailing off into an inaudible mumble.

“What’s that bro?! Couldn’t hear ya!~” Hizashi said somewhat teasingly as he put his hand to his ear.

Aizawa frowned and held his white knitted scarf over his nose and mouth.

It made him feel at least somewhat less vulnerable… being able to shield his face as he uttered the words…

“...I’m gay.”

Hizashi froze in place…

Snow gently began it’s slow descent from the sky.

His smile dropped as he gave Aizawa a look of shock.

“W-..wha…-” he stammered.

Silently, Aizawa began to well up.

“Nothing…” he said “forget it-” he said as he turned his back and began to walk away from the situation as swiftly and stoically as possible…

Though, he couldn’t ignore the sudden burning sensation in his eyes.

“W-Wait!!!” Hizashi exclaimed before grabbing Aizawa’s arm.

“A-..Aizawa, dude, don’t go…”

Aizawa turned back around as he frowned with tears forming in his eyes.

“Give me one good reason not to.”

“Well-...” Hizashi began. He turned red as he tried to force the words out.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to embolden himself.

“W-We- Y-you-” he stammered.

He opened an eye and saw how impatient Aizawa was getting and panicked.

“W-We still haven’t gotten you anyone to spend Christmas Eve with!!!” he exclaimed.

Aizawa paused and gave him a look of confusion.

“A-...And it’s a long shot… but..” Hizashi stammered before hesitantly reaching out and holding Aizawa’s hands.

“. . . M-..maybe…” he stammered “M-Maybe you-... you’d like to spend Christmas Eve with...  _ me… _ ?” he asked. “A-...as…A-as my boyfriend…?”

Aizawa’s eyes widened, his mouth slightly ajar as he could feel his cheeks heating up with embarrassment. Quickly, he covered his face with his scarf as his heart fluttered lightly like the freshly fallen snow…

“I-I...” he stuttered, still in shock.

Hizashi’s heart pounded as he anxiously awaited his answer…

_ “This was a mistake- _

_ I- _

_ God, FUCK, this was a fucking mistake”  _ he thought to himself. 

_ “Are you fucking crazy?” _

_ “This was so obviously a bad time-” _

_ “Shit.” _

_ “Not only that but why would he ever like you?!”  _

_ “You’re so obviously not his type- Sure we’re best friends but our personalities clash like hell!!!” _

_ “Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god--” _

Defeated, Hizashi let go of Aizawa’s hands.

He chuckled awkwardly to try and hide the regret plastered on his face and in his voice.

“I- ahaha…” he said “S-...Sorry-... I-... I just thought… Y’know… uh..”

He glimpsed back at Aizawa and promptly felt his heart sink and shatter.

“...Sorry.” he said 

“...I-...” he trailed off before shoving his hands into his pockets “... I dunno what I was thinking… I-... I mean- that’s totally weird, right…? You ‘n… me… a-acting all couple-y, a- and…”

He facepalmed as he sighed, his chest hurt as he had a sort of out of breath feeling overcome him.

“Y-yeah- um-... I-... li-listen, I- I’ll talk to you later, I- I gotta go-” he said as he swiftly tried to walk off to escape the awkward situation of his own creation

. . .

“N-No wait!-” Aizawa exclaimed a bit.

Hizashi tensed up and turned around curiously.

“...I-....” Aizawa hid his face in his scarf “Sure… I-I’d… I’d love to…” he finally managed to stammer out timidly, his eyes searching for something- anything, to focus on other than Hizashi.

He couldn’t look at him-

Not now.

Or else his heart would pound out of his chest…

Hizashi perked up a bit “Y-...you would…?”

“Y-Yeah- I-... Listen, I’m sorry I kinda left you hanging for a response, I was just-... confused…”

“‘Bout what man…?” Hizashi asked.

“ _ Y-YOU _ !” Aizawa exclaimed “If you liked me enough to wanna ask me out I-... W-Why-... Why would you try to set me up with some girl for Christmas Eve…? I don’t get it…”

“C-Cause dude, I thought you were straight!!! A-and.. Y’know… If I couldn’t be your boyfriend-... The next best thing would be to support you as your best friend and see you happy y’know…?” Hizashi scratched the back of his neck as he chuckled awkwardly. “Why be bitter and salty over the impossible when you can be happy over what you have right in front of you…? Hell, if a beautiful friendship was all I had, that was what I was gonna take, but I’ll be damned if I don’t shoot my shot if I got a chance!!!” he exclaimed.

Aizawa continued to hide his face in his scarf silently.

He nodded quietly in acknowledgement before saying “C’mon” as he continued walking towards their dorms.

“S-...so…” Hizashi said as he smiled and walked back up to Aizawa’s side. “Wanna come to my place Christmas Eve…?” he asked.

For a brief moment, the familiar comfortable silence arose once more, filling the small space between them… Except this time, it was more warm… cozier than before…

As the snow fell around them, Aizawa felt this familiar warmth- the kind he felt in his face, in his chest, whenever Hizashi smiled… Whenever he did something stupid, or cracked a dumb joke…. That was all he needed to keep from catching a cold.

Much like the freshly fallen snow, their hearts flurried and fluttered, as Aizawa gently took Hizashi’s hand, and said…

“...Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...So I just realized I just did something I'm sure someone is going to find annoying.  
> I used Aizawa's last name and used Hizashi's first name, instead of using both their last names or both their first names.  
> I'm sorry, I just used the name I think of first when I think of the character, so sorry if that's off putting.


End file.
